Crazy
by hopefulromanticx
Summary: Sometimes even though people drive you crazy they can surprise you. Maybe Leah can get what she wants even when everything seems to be going terribly, terribly wrong. One Shot Blackwater fic.


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is something I've been working on for the past couple of days. It started out as a plot bunny, I didn't expect it to escalate this much. The italicized words are words the pack members are speaking into Leah's head throughout the story. I hope you enjoy this story. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

Crazy

We are on patrol, vampires had returned to La Push and Forks. What was it about this land that lured those leeches into the area? I look over to Jake, trying to figure out when it had happened, when exactly had I started feeling attracted to Black. I quickly changed my thought process remembering that Jake could read my thoughts.

The Black pack and the Uley pack were splitting duties; both were very devoted to protecting the region. There was no point for both packs to work the same night, it was a waste of energy and time, especially since patrols were very low action lately.

The Cullens are still in town; Nessie had matured to her full physical age. She had been frozen as an eighteen year old for a year now. Perfect and beautiful; both human and vampire; everyone adored her, just as they had her mother. My brother had confided in me and told me about the crush he had on the girl. But Seth was very shy, and before he worked up the guts to tell Nessie he loved her, he imprinted on Ellie, a girl who recently moved back into town. Ellie and Seth were best friends growing up; her father went to college years ago and got a job offer which forced the family to leave their home. After Ellie's father past away a year ago, she accompanied her mother and her two brothers back. As soon as Seth laid eyes on her, he was hooked. She had always had a crush on Seth and was thrilled with the news. She's adapted to life as a girlfriend of the pack pretty well.

A couple of years ago, Jake had confessed to Nessie he did not see her being anything more than a friend to him. Nessie agreed; she only looked at Jake like a brother or an uncle that was always there to protect her. And he would protect her in a heartbeat, that part of the imprint magic still held. But the ancestors were wrong about one thing; imprinting did not necessarily mean romantic love forever.

As for everyone else, everyone is happy. Most of the pack has imprinted, including Embry and even some of the pups. Sam and Emily are expecting their first child and the tribe is eagerly awaiting the arrival of the child. As for me, I am still the same girl; I don't take crap from anyone, I have a wall around my heart, and I am still lonely although I hate to let anyone take notice of it.

_Earth to Leah! _Jake shouts in my head, knocking me out of her daze.

I shake my head, as if I am clearing all of the overwhelming thoughts out of my head. My eyes meet Jake's eyes since he stands in wolf form directly in front of me. _Sorry Jake, I was just thinking._

_Yeah, I could see that. The leeches were spotted around the Cullen's house. I'm going to head that way and meet some of Sam's pack over there. You should stay here and if you see anything let Seth or Embry know. I'll be in human form, the Cullens feel like some of us should be present in human form and it will come off less threatening. _Jake explains.

_Less threatening? Since when are we worried about being threatening? I thought that was the feeling we wanted to give off to these leeches._ I tell him bitterly. _I didn't sign on for worrying about the vamps' feelings. They have come into our turf we can be threatening if we'd like._

_Leah calm down. No one wants war. Carlisle says this coven has been around almost as long as the Volturi. They've had a lot of time to make alliances, and we've already pissed off the Volturi. They'd be very eager to see us go down with the Cullens. The Cullens' coven size is already threatening to the Volturi, not to mention all of their special gifts and their alliance with us. The Volturi are just waiting on the Cullens to slip up so they can take them down and bring us with them. Trust me, Leah. This is the best way to go about this. Quil, Sam and I will be in human form to be discussing with them, we'll have back up there just in case. _Jake says and he has the perfect puppy face on right now. He's begging me not to mess this up.

_So you are keeping me over here for what? I should be there with you and Seth as back up!_ I shout in his head. _I am no good here while everyone is there._

_That's just it; mostly everyone will be at the Cullen's. We need people on the outskirts in case there's activity out here we don't know about. Or if the meeting goes sour and they try to run. Please Leah, it's important for you to stay on call out here. Embry or Seth will keep in touch with you and if we need you there they'll let you know. Please Leah, do this for me. I can't worry about you and worry about the meeting. I have to focus on this. If anything is taken the wrong way, it could get really bad again. We were all just getting used to everything being calm again. If you won't do this for me, please do it for Seth. _

_Fine._ I say bitterly. _One condition, the moment you guys need me you tell me. No hesitation._

Jake nods. _Deal. I've got to go, that took longer than it needed to._ Jake starts leaving. He stops as if he is remembering something he needs to tell me. _Be careful Clearwater._

I nod and he runs into the forest. At first, I circle the clearing but when I get bored of that I find a nice spot and I lay down. I look up to the sky and keep checking with Embry and Seth. There's no news, they've been in the Cullen's house for thirty minutes. Embry says it's like an eerie calm, but Seth with his unfailing optimism says it must be going great.

As soon as Seth's thoughts are thought he hears a crash in the house. _Leah we might need backup, be ready._ Embry's voice says in my head. _Seth! Jake! _Embry shouts next, but then his thoughts go black, and Seth's is gone too. I can't reach Jake or Quil, the other two members of my pack because they are probably still in human form. I start running towards the house. Images of everyone slaughtered flashes in my head, Seth, Jake, Embry, Quil, Sam, everyone dead, even the pups that probably shouldn't have been there but showed up anyways.

With my speed, I arrive in minutes. When I arrive, Embry is beside a tree knocked out. But Seth is still in wolf form, conscious, why couldn't I hear him? Seth is protecting Jake, Sam and Quil who still haven't changed forms. They probably were still going for a peaceful approach. But I'm not going to watch my brother get slaughtered because they were worried about offending a couple of vampires.

"It isn't natural Carlisle." One of them with dark brown, shoulder-length wavy hair says. "They are our sworn enemies."

"We trust them, Kieran." Carlisle promises.

"Oh there's a new arrival, how pleasant." Kieran looks to me, his bloody red eyes burn into mine, and the look he gives me is as if he has a bitter taste in his mouth. "I expected more from the glorious Cullen coven."

"We have had an alliance with the Quileute people for centuries. They are trustworthy. You, on the other hand have entered our territory, and have tried to claim it as your own. You must understand, because of our sensitive living arrangement in town, we can't have murder rates increase. I was hoping your visit would be more pleasant."

"Maybe if you had treated us like guests instead of having countless dogs out here waiting to pounce." Kieran said, and I have gathered that he is the leader of his coven. He is accompanied by five women and one other man. The man looked similar to him in build and posture, they could be brothers. But the women were definitely not their sisters. One was strawberry blonde; another was a golden blonde, and three a dark brown, almost black. All had long, perfect hair. The ones with dark brown hair had wavy hair; the blonde's hair was straight; and the strawberry blonde's hair formed perfect curls. The ones with dark brown hair could be sisters.

"You have to understand, they needed to be prepared in case anything went wrong." Carlisle says to Kieran. He's always a wonderful diplomat, I never understood how he did it.

"You trust these dogs more than your own kind. How insulting." The other man spits.

"We were not sure what to expect from the new visitors. We are always very cautious." Carlisle says.

"Well we would feel friendlier if the circumstances were better. Send the pups you do not need away. And get the others to change and we can talk civilly." Kieran tells Carlisle his ultimatum.

Carlisle looks to Jake and Sam to get an okay from them. Sam nods before Jake agrees. "Everyone but Jared and Paul from my pack, return home." Sam gives in an Alpha order to his pack. Jared and Paul emerge from the bushes in their jean shorts. They go to stand beside their Alpha.

Jake looks to Seth and I. "You heard his terms." He says. I growl and make sure Seth walks in front of me so I can cover him if one chooses to attack him. We make it for the bushes, Seth emerges first in his shorts, and I emerge in shorts and a cami.

"A girl?" Kieran laughs as I go to check on Embry. I lean down rubbing behind his ears trying to get him to wake up. Usually, when we get knocked out or injured we change back into our human forms, but Embry is stuck in his wolf form.

"Carlisle!" I call, slightly freaking out when he isn't waking up. Carlisle rushes to my side. His hand goes to his chest.

"He's still breathing Leah, very faintly. Can we have a couple people bring him inside; I think this conversation will be safer in the house too. Kieran, your family is welcome back inside and we can discuss your food source while you plan on staying in this area." Kieran's coven follows him inside behind the other Cullens except Emmett; Emmett stays behind to help carry Embry. Paul, Jake and Emmett carry Embry in the house and lay him on one of the leather couches.

Carlisle and Kieran are having a private discussion. Jake makes his way beside me, my eyes travel between Kieran and Seth. I won't lose him.

"I thought I told you to stay in that clearing." Jake whispers to me.

"Embry went black and Seth did as well. I got worried, and for good reason. This is bad Jake." I tell him.

"We're on business for a friend of ours. I must say, it is a perfect place for a vampire that wants to live among the humans." The way he says humans makes a shiver travel down my spine. He has no respect for them as creatures; I know that the only use he sees for them is to create more vampires from them and as a food source. "We can't leave the area for a couple of weeks, even if we wanted to. I never break my word to anyone." He says and his eyes land on mine. He has a terrible smirk on his face as he looks me up and down. I feel violated, it's like he is devouring me right there in front of everyone.

"Don't." Edward whispers to Jake. "He'll see it as a game."

I want to look at Jake, but I don't want to break eye contact with the disgusting creature looking at me. He gives a roaring laugh and he walks towards me. "She's got fire doesn't she? Hundreds of humans have been left terrified after that look, but you never backed down. What is your name?" He asks me.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern." I tell him bluntly.

His laugh roars through the house again. "I like her. I might have to get myself a pet. I see the genius in it now Carlisle."

"You know very well Kieran they are not our pets." Carlisle says sternly. He looks to the other man. "What business are you here for?"

"I don't see how that is any of your concern." Kieran mocks me. My hand starts trembling; I get a violent thought of changing, pouncing on him and then ripping him to bits. I can see it in my head. "We'll try to respect your hunting wishes. No one here wants any trouble. We are just here to do our job. We'll distance ourselves for our hunting needs."

"Thank you. We appreciate that." Carlisle says.

"Come on everyone, we must get back to work." Kieran says and his coven follows him outside. Some of us follow them out, others stay in the house. Once Kieran has stepped off the porch and into the yard he adds, "After all, Aro is eager for a pelt from one of those pups." He laughs.

Then everything happens so fast. One of the women, the blonde, grabs Carlisle by the throat as Sam, Jake and Paul change into their wolf form. Sam goes for Kieran, Paul for the other man, and Jake for one of the brunettes. Sam pens Kieran and is about to rip him to pieces when an annoying laugh enters the air. "What about this kid?" The strawberry blonde chirps, her hand wrapped around Seth's throat like an anaconda, she's slowly suffocating him. I shiver.

"No!" I yell. I shift and lunge, my claw catches her arm and she releases her hold on Seth. Seth falls to the ground, panic on his face. Paul and Sam are knocked out. I hear Jake yelp, and others have joined us outside now. The brunette has pulled Jake's tail and flipped him onto his back. I lunge, Edward and Bella have the same thought to save Jake, when I reach him, cold arms wrap around me in a death grip. "Hello pretty," I hear a horrid voice say as he twists and I feel my bones crush. As if that wouldn't be enough he tosses me like I'm a piece of trash into the nearest tree. I yelp and fall to the ground because my legs can't support me with the pain surging through my system. "Leah!" I hear Seth scream when I collapse.

"Until we meet again, beautiful." Kieran's voice says before everything goes black.

…

I wake up on a bed in the Cullen's house. Alice must have bought me new clothes because I'm not in my usual clothes. I try to sit up but instantly regret that decision. Everything hurts.

"Leah!" Seth shouts from the door and runs to me. He hugs me, I gasp from pain and he instantly releases me. "Sorry." He says, with a concerned face.

"It's okay." I tell him.

"Thanks for saving me Sis." He smiles.

"I've only got one brother." I shrug slightly. "Plus, Mom would have killed me." I smile a little. He smiles too.

"Seth, can I have a minute with her?" Jake asks from the door.

Seth looks to me and then to him, nodding in agreement. "I'll be downstairs with Ellie." Seth says and Jake nods.

When Seth leaves, Jake closes the door. "You're so stupid Leah." He says, and I'll admit that wasn't what I was expecting to hear. A thank you maybe, an "I'm glad you're alright", not an insult. "I had it under control. You shouldn't have come."

"Oh I'm sorry Jake. I must have gotten confused with the whole you yelping thing. It was an instinct. Next time, I won't save your ass." I tell him. Ungrateful jerk.

"I didn't ask you to save my ass!" Jake shouts. "I asked you to stay in the clearing and now you've been in this bed for a few days. Why couldn't you just do what I told you?" Jake says.

"Because my brother was in danger, and so was Embry. My pack, our pack, needed me so I came. Seth could have died if I wasn't there. That leech could have broken his neck." I tell him.

"I would have never let that happen!" Jake shouts. "You have that little faith in me Leah?"

I look away from him. I didn't want this, I didn't need this. I didn't regret protecting my Alpha; I didn't regret putting my life on the line for Jake. But now, I'm starting to. A little gratefulness would be wonderful. But he's so stubborn, and he can be such an asshole. He drives me insane.

"It's not about my faith in you Jake. It's about my faith in everyone else. Everyone looks out for their own, the Cullens look out for themselves first, and Sam's pack does the same. Quil was inside, Embry was out cold. You were a little preoccupied. He could have died! You could have died! Just say thank you like a normal person and be done with it." I tell him.

"I won't thank you for disobeying my orders." Jake says stubbornly. "You could have been killed."

"We all could have been killed." I tell him. "That means nothing; we've risked our lives for less. This was for our town, our people, all of those kids that don't know their chances of changing are increasing because more vampires are around, and it was for my family. Not everything is about you." I tell him. He doesn't waver; he's still stone cold and hard. "Just say thank you and stop being a stubborn asshole!"

"I told you to stay in the clearing, next time I might just have to use my Alpha voice to keep you in your place." Jake says as he storms out of the room.

"Asshole!" I shout as he walks away, and my eyes start to water but I force them to stop. This isn't the time or place for tears over Jake.

Carlisle knocks on the door, asking permission to come in. I nod my head. Alice follows him, dancing into the room. "I'm so happy you are awake Leah! Do you like your clothes?" She gives me a friendly smile.

"Yeah, thank you." I say politely.

"That was a terrible lie." She smiles. "Are they that awful?"

I shrug slightly, "It's just not really me."

Alice nods, "Duly noted."

Carlisle looks me over. "Everything is looking pretty good Leah. Still sore?" I nod. "That will go away in a day or so."

"Thank you Carlisle." I say to him.

"You're welcome." He smiles. "I'm just going to make sure the bones stayed in place. It might hurt, here's a towel to bite on if you need it." I nod. "Alice, talk to Leah and take her mind off it. She's got a lot of bruising, this could be painful."

Alice nods, "You shouldn't be so hard on Jake, Leah. He's been here night and day ever since the attack. He's been so worried about you. He just doesn't want you to see how worried he was." I wince as Carlisle presses down on my ribs.

"Well he doesn't have to act like an asshole. I am the one who almost died." I tell him. Carlisle pokes another rib.

"He knows that. He's been blaming himself the entire time. All I'm suggesting is that maybe you both talk about it. You both are such good friends, don't let something stupid like this ruin it." Alice says. I squeeze my hand into a fist as Carlisle presses on another rib, this one hurts the most, and I refrain from carrying out my instinct which is to punch him in the face. Carlisle looks down to me and apologizes, promising that there is just one more.

"He'll get over it; I'm not too worried about it. Alice, why are you so worried about it?" I ask and Alice shrugs as Carlisle presses down on a rib on the other side. I scream and my nails dig into my palm.

"That one was the most damaged, it was almost completely shattered." Carlisle says. "It all looks like it is healing correctly though."

Seth and Jake stand in the door, both of their faces were pale, but they wash over with relief when they see I'm okay. I make my breathing go back to normal.

I look to Alice, not wanting to face Jake again. "Are those stupid leeches dead?" I ask her.

She looks to Carlisle then Jake, not sure if she should be the one to share the news. "Everyone but Kieran. He got away, even after Quil called for back-up from the others. He was faster than we anticipated, faster than Edward."

My hands are in fists again, my nails digging into my palms. "I would have been able to catch him." I say bitterly and hate myself for getting injured. I should have planned and thought it through in the moment. But I was too rash with my decisions; my only thoughts were saving Jake.

"We're going to get him." Jake declares. "He'll show up again, and when he does we'll rip him to pieces."

"And I'll be there." I say, determined.

"You need to rest Leah. I'm going to call your mother and inform her that you have woken up. She's been pretty worried about you. Everyone let Leah sleep. You'll have plenty of time to socialize when she is better." Carlisle orders.

Everyone evacuates the room. Carlisle lingers. "To answer your question directed towards Alice. She has become very invested in your romance with Jacob."

I shake my head, "I don't have a romance with him."

Carlisle shrugs, "She seems to think you do." Carlisle smiles. "When Alice has a project there is no pulling her back. You should see all of the clothes she bought you."

I shake my head. "I guess I'll have to deal with that later."

"Sleep well Leah." Carlisle says, closing the door behind him.

…

Two weeks after the meeting at the Cullens which quickly turned into an attack, Kieran was spotted, feeding on a human within Forks town line.

The packs are going vampire hunting tonight, everyone is eager to get rid of this jerk. The Cullens have volunteered to be back-up.

_Leah he's on the North side_! Seth shouts into my head. _Quil just told me Sam's pack spotted them._

_Embry and I will meet you there. _Jake declares in my head.

I start running in that direction. Jake and I haven't spoken except for pack business since that conversation in the bedroom in the Cullen house. He's probably still mad at me for disobeying orders.

"I've got your back!" Alice calls as she comes up running beside me. This is a new method. Vamps and wolves paired off on patrol. Jake didn't want anyone to be alone if they came across Kieran. Although he said anyone, I feel like it was directed towards me as if I couldn't take care of myself. That being said, I've become relatively close to the pixie-like vampire. I've learned that Alice is the kind of person that you have to try really hard not to like her. Trust me, I tried. I've never been a fan of the whole concept of vampires and wolves bonding, but Alice has listened when I needed someone to listen. Lately, that has been often. Most of the time, I've wanted to talk about things I wouldn't want anyone in La Push to know. It's good to have someone who just listens and Alice always knows the right thing to say.

When we get to the North side of town, Kieran is nowhere to be found. It's as if he doesn't exist. We run and look through all of the forests, even the nearby towns. There's no evidence he has been in the radius in weeks. I return to La Push, leaving Alice at the boundary line. I collapse on my front lawn, exhausted from all of the running. The sun is starting to rise, I'd have to move soon and change before people in La Push wonder why there is a massive wolf in front of my house. I run to a bush and change, sliding on my shorts and top. I collapse back in the same spot, lying on my back and looking up to the sky.

I hear a thud beside me and turn to see Jake lying in the same position I'm lying in. I turn my attention back to the sky. "I thought the packs were going to Emily's for breakfast."

"I wasn't really in the mood." Jake says, he sounds as exhausted as I feel.

"Not in the mood to eat? That's new…" I say and my eyes threaten to close. "What are you doing here Black?"

"I needed to talk to you." He says.

"Well you are." I tell him. I wasn't in the mood to hear him talk to me about anything serious. I didn't want him to tell me everything I did wrong. I knew everything I did wrong; I replayed everything over and over in my head from that night.

"Love the attitude." He says.

"If you aren't aware, both of us have been out running miles and miles tonight. I'm a little exhausted and not really in the mood for long, meaningful, probably insulting conversations. You are welcome to return later after I get some sleep and I'll try to be a little bit more pleasant. No promises though." I say.

"Some things never change." Jake says.

"What does that mean?" I turn to look at him with questioning eyes.

Jake shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Right." I roll my eyes. "The sun doesn't rise and set with you Jacob Black. You don't get everything you want. You don't get to dictate how I act or don't act."

"That last part is a little wrong. I could dictate how you act or don't act." Jake says with a little smile, "Alpha."

I sigh. "Could we do this at another time? Like I said before, I'm not really in the mood."

"Leah! Jacob!" My mom calls. "Come in here and get some sleep!"

"I was just about to head home!" Jake calls back to her, sitting up from the ground. I sit up as well and we both start moving towards the house.

"No you won't; you look completely drained. Embry called, Seth is passed out at his place, which means Jake you can have Seth's bed. I'll let Billy know you're over here. I insist you sleep here, you all had a long night." My mother says as she leads Jake to Seth's room which is right beside mine. "I've got to go into work; you are free to eat anything in the house when you wake up. Leah, dear, get some rest." I nod my head. Jake knows better than to argue with my mother. When she has her mind set, there's no arguing. "See you both later!" She calls as she walks out of the house.

Jake shrugs and walks into my brother's room. I walk into my room and crash on my bed, quickly finding sleep.

…

I'm making a late breakfast with chocolate chip pancakes when I hear Jake enter the kitchen. He leans against the doorframe between the living room and the kitchen, watching me as I cook. I get this weird feeling like he is going to tell me something. Then there's the fact that he's watching me, when has he ever watched me like this?

"Breakfast is almost done," I say looking to the clock that reads 1:30 PM.

Jake yawns. "You didn't have to cook Lee."

I shrug, "I was hungry. It's not very productive to only make pancakes for one person." Jake walks over to the counter and grabs a pancake, shoving part of it into his mouth with a smile. I slap his hand and the rest of the pancake drops to the ground.

"Jacob Black you couldn't wait two minutes!" I shout at him.

Jake shrugs with a guilty smile on his face. "I was hungry."

"I can't believe you." I say shaking my head.

Jake laughs a little, reaching for another. I step in between him and the pile of pancakes. I grab his wrist, stopping his movement, and turn to face him. "Think very seriously about your next move Black, it could get you and your starving stomach kicked out of this house." I warn him, my eyes never leaving his. I hadn't realized how close we were. Jake's other hand had gone to rest on the counter on the side that my hand didn't hold his wrist. He was centimeters from me, his beautiful chocolate eyes looked into mine as he was trying to figure out every thought I had ever had.

Jake nods his head, before I knew it, the hand that I had held grabbed and took my hand as his free hand went to my face, cupping it lightly. He leans down and his lips meet mine.

For a minute, I forget everything. I forget about the incident with Kieran. I forget about Jake yelling at me. I forget about the fact that we haven't really spoken to each other since our fight. And I forget about the fact that he stole a pancake before breakfast was ready.

For a minute the kiss was perfect: sweet and passionate.

After that moment of lapsed memory, I push his body away with my free hand. He stumbles back, his hand dropping mine, a look of shock. I push away the thought of how much I wish his hand hadn't let go.

"What the hell Black?" I shout at him. "I said to think about your next move."

"And I thought about it." Jake says. "I wanted to kiss you."

"Two weeks ago you were furious at me; you haven't spoken to me since and now what? Now you think what the hell, I'll just kiss her?" I ask him.

"Let me explain," Jake holds up his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Please do. What on Earth was your thought process?"

"I was never mad at you Leah." Jake confesses and moves closer to me. "Everything that happened that night was my fault. I'm the leader; I'm supposed to take care of my pack. It all went wrong; first, Embry was knocked out, Seth could have been killed. Then you almost died because you were trying to protect me. I shouted at you because I felt so guilty, I've hardly been able to look at you since you woke up because I know you blame me. I was supposed to protect the pack; I was supposed to protect you."

"I never blamed you for anything that happened." I tell him. "I can take care of myself Jake."

Jake's hand reaches up and moves a stray piece of hair from my face. His hand lingers on my cheek before dropping onto the counter which I'm leaning against. "I know you can take care of yourself Leah."

"Then why do you feel like you should protect me?" I ask him.

Jake looks away from my eyes for the first time since this conversation started. He's never been one to hold back or to be afraid to say something. But he looks like he is afraid of something right now, afraid to tell me something and that makes me so much more eager to know what it is.

"Nevermind," Jake says, stepping away from me. "What's important is that I am not mad at you."

I reach and grab his wrist, pulling him back to me. I'm not entirely sure what is driving me to do this; all I know is that I need him closer to me. I also know that I need him to tell me whatever it is that he's holding back because it feels like it's one of those big life changers. Jake looks down to where my hand is gripping his wrist. "Don't lie to me Jacob, what's going on? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Do you ever think about who you're going to end up with Leah?" Jake asks, his brown eyes meeting mine. What kind of question was that?

"It's crossed my mind a time or two." I say, lying. I've been thinking a lot about that lately, especially since I heard the news that Sam and Emily were having a baby. That would be the beginning; soon everyone in the packs who have imprinted would start having babies. Anytime someone is pregnant or there's a wedding it provokes thoughts in people's heads. Isn't that only natural? You look around at what other people have and you start to think about if you'll ever have that or when you do have that. So, yes, I Leah Clearwater was guilty about thinking about my future romantic life a lot lately. Even more scandalous, those thoughts contained a certain Alpha more often then I'd ever admit to anyone. And I wasn't talking about the Alpha that had already broken my heart.

What was wrong with me?

"Why do you ask Black?" I say to him and Jake moves a little bit closer. I can smell his scent of pine trees, morning dew, rich soil and a hint of honeysuckle which is found this time of year by the clearing we are often on patrol at. I've grown to love that smell, and hope for more instances when I'm close enough to smell him.

Jake looks down and then back at me. "What the hell…" He whispers, and I don't think I was supposed to hear it. "I think about you Leah." When he sees that I don't understand he continues, "What I mean is I think about you when I think of who I want to be with. I mean I don't believe it's actually going to happen; how could you ever love me? But sometimes I think about you, and wish it could happen. Because I love you Leah Clearwater."

Jake studies me trying to read my face and understand what I'm feeling but I'm in shock. I can't form words or anything. I wasn't expecting this. When did this happen, how did it happen?

Speak Leah. He's terrified, he just took a huge leap and he's not sure if he's going to land on his feet. His landing depends on my reaction, but my mind is failing me, why isn't it functioning? One guy tells me that he loves me and my mind goes to mush?

"W-When did this happen?" I ask him.

Jake looks down. "It's always been there I guess." He shrugs; he looks so defeated like I had shot him down. I want to say the right words but I don't know what to say and I don't understand. "I had a huge crush on you growing up. Sure, for a couple of years I thought I loved Bella, but in the back of my mind you were always there. Then when I realized I still loved you after Bella picked Edward, I couldn't get the guts to tell you. I got tired of the unrequited love, you know I love her she doesn't feel the same. It got old pretty fast. Then I imprinted and I didn't want to tell you because I knew that if I started feeling romantic towards Nessie and I had convinced you to give me a chance it would crush you. But I don't have romantic feelings for her; she needs a friend and protector. That's my role in her life, we both agreed. But I still never had the nerve to tell you. But everything I did was because of my feelings towards you. I assigned you to the clearing to keep you out of harm's way, not because I didn't trust that you could take care of yourself but because I couldn't lose you. Then I almost did and it occurred to me that you could have died without knowing how I felt. I was angry with myself because I was such a coward that that could have happened. I learned that you have to tell people how you feel about them, especially the good things, before it's too late."

Jake's hand gently cups my face; his thumb draws small circles on my cheek. "So this is me, trying to be brave and telling you what you need to hear, because that asshole is still out there, and it could be too late for you or me. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known and I love you. You drive me crazy but I love you." My shock hasn't subsided yet. I can't speak, I can't move. If I don't act fast it could be too late.

"Jake…" I whisper.

"I didn't expect you to feel the same way. I just wanted- no needed- you to know." Jake says and forces a smile on his face. He turns and walks away from me. "See you around Leah."

My heart is pounding in my chest; surely he could have heard it. It takes me a minute to recover and by then he is out of the house and on the porch.

Why are you such an idiot Leah?

"Jake!" I shout as I run after him. "Jake! Jake! Jake!" I keep shouting as I open the door and run into the yard. He's taken off his shirt he was about to turn into a wolf and run.

He turns to face me with shock written all over his face. He didn't expect me to come after him. How could he not see how easy it was for me to fall for him? How could he not see that I've loved him for years?

When I get to him I look into his eyes. "I want to try something…" I say as I walk to him and wrap my arms around his neck. I press my body against his, needing to feel his warmth against me. He's in shock and he doesn't react. "Well are you going to wrap your arms around me or what?" I ask with a smirk.

He smiles a little and wraps his arms around my waist, making sure I stay against his body. I lean forward and press my lips against his. At first, the kiss is innocent and sweet but then it turns into something so beautifully passionate.

Moments after, I pull away with a huge smile on my face, I could get used to that. I lean close to his ear, "How could you not see?" I lean back so I can look him in the eyes when I speak. "I love you Jacob Black." I barely finish that statement before his lips are on mine again, making up for lost time.

With Jake, I feel like anything is possible. We'll catch Kieran, and we'll be together. Everything will be okay. And maybe, just maybe, Jake and I will live happily ever after.


End file.
